Too Many Cooks
by losamantesclandestinos
Summary: Hank Voight has an important question to ask Olivia Benson. His squad decides to give him input. One-shot. Set after "Never Hang Out With People You Hate Without A Plus One."


**Author's Note** : _This one-shot was a plot bunny that seized me during recovery from surgery. Some parts may or may not have been written while I was under the influence of painkillers. Proceed with caution. And, again, sorry for the random titles. I'm simply no good at them._

 **Disclaimer** _ **:** Characters don't belong to me. Plot does._

"Aw, hell." Hank Voight cursed as he slammed another brochure to the ground.

"Hank?" Erin Lindsay walked into his office, a concerned look on her face, peering at the papers fluttering to the ground. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, slamming his desk drawer shut.

"Well, now _that_ 's convincing." She leaned against the door jam, arms folded. "What's going on, Hank?"

Pursing his mouth, Voight looked at her consideringly, wondering whether or not to take her into his confidence.

"C'mon, Voight, it's _me_." Erin coaxed. "What's so secret you can't tell me?"

Voight leaned back in his chair. "Erin, believe it or not, I don't tell you everything. And I shouldn't."

Erin twisted her mouth. "What's so secret about diamond...ohhhh..." A small smile crept across her face. "It's like that, is it?"

Hank Voight, knowing that she wasn't going to let it drop, gestured her in. Erin closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair across from his, putting her feet up on his desk.

"Hey." He frowned. Erin put her feet down.

"You're really going to do this?" She asked. "Have you thought this through? It's really complicated."

He leaned back in his chair and looked her. "Yeah, Erin, I have." And there was a light in his eyes as he looked at those damned brochures, something she hadn't seen there in a very, very long time. "And I know there are some...issues...but this is something I think we both want." He leaned forward, looking at her intently. "And I'll do anything to make this work."

"Does she feel the same?"

"Yeah." There was a half grin on his face now, a lopsided, content smile that, again, Erin hadn't seen on his face in far too long.

"You really love her, don't you?" She grinned. "Why, Hank Voight, you old softie."

"Now you sound like Platt." He grumbled.

" _Platt_ knows?"

"Woman caught me looking at those damned brochures late one night when I thought everyone had left. Of course, she had to give her input." He rolled his eyes, shoving the papers back further into the drawers.

"You just need to lock those things away if you want to keep this a secret, Hank." Lindsay pointed out. "For Christ's sake, we're detectives."

"Yeah and how long did it take you all to figure out that she and I were seeing each other?" He retorted.

Erin flushed.

"Six months! What a crack squad I've got." He said sarcastically, with more than a hint of amusement.

"In our defense, you were good at hiding it." She said defensively. "A lot better than you are with this."

"Okay, then." Voight slammed his desk drawer shut. "We keep this between you, me..and Platt. Nobody else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Erin gave him a mock salute. And then smiled. "I'm happy for you, Hank. Really. If she makes you happy, nothing else matters."

As she walked out of the room, she tossed over her shoulder. "Emerald cut. Keep it simple. Nothing too big."

"Out!" Voight barked.

But he had a slight smile on his face.

…...

"Now here's how he should do it..." Halstead said. "Make sure he takes her to a nice movie first."

"I disagree." Ruzek responded. "How about the park? That's all pretty and nature-y and stuff. Girls like that stuff, right?"

"He should just hand it to her over pizza." Al mumbled.

"Are you guys kidding?" Antonio looked at them as if they were all crazy. "Do you people even know the first thing about women?"

"Hey, I landed Burgess, didn't I?" Ruzek objected.

"Excuse me, _landed_ me?" Kim Burgess glared at her fiance, hands on her hips. "I am not some trophy to be won."

"You know that's not what I meant." Ruzek followed her as she stalked to the coffee pot. "Look, Kim, I'm sorry."

"You bet your ass you're sorry." Burgess folded her hands across her chest.

"Someone's in the dog house." Atwater whispered.

"Shut up, Kevin." They both barked.

"Over pizza?" Antonio turned to Al. "Are you kidding me?"

He shrugged. "Seemed easy enough."

"You guys are all idiots." Trudy Platt marched in. "Get the hell back to work."

And, as Lindsay walked into the squad room, Platt tossed over her shoulder. "I'm with Dawson. Nice restaurant first. Then pop the damn question. God, it's not that hard, people."

Lindsay hissed at Halstead, "I thought I told you not to tell _anyone_." He looked at her, a slightly guilty expression on his face. "You went to Molly's, didn't you? How many beers did you have to drink?"

Halstead raised his hands and gave her his best _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_ look. Erin just rolled her eyes at him. "You know what? Don't tell me. You just better pray to God Voight doesn't find out you all know."

Walking off, Erin looked back at Al. "Over pizza, Al, _really_?"

Olinsky shrugged, a slight smile on his face. "No pressure, good food. Seemed like a good idea to me."

…...

"It's good to see you." Hank Voight smiled.

"It's been a long month." Olivia Benson sighed, setting her bag down.

"How's the kiddo?" Voight asked. It'd had only been a few weeks but he missed that little boy.

"He's great." Olivia smiled. "Babbling up a storm now. Unfortunately, not much of it makes much sense. A lot of 'mamas' and 'no's."

"Ah, yes." Voight chuckled. "As I recall, no was Justin's favorite word. And his first. Camille was so pissed."

"And I wonder who was the one who taught him _that_?" Olivia smirked. "As I seem to recall, Noah didn't know that word until _after_ a certain person had been visiting."

Voight tried to look slightly abashed.

It didn't work. He just looked guilty as sin.

"God, I've missed you." He said, pulling her tight against him, nuzzling her neck and her throat, kissing her lightly.

"Nice change of subject, Hank Voight." Olivia raised her eyebrow but gave into his charm, as she usually did. Wrapping her arms around him and winking at him, she smiled up at him. "Just how much have you missed me, Hank Voight?"

His mouth came down hard on hers.

"Let me show you." He growled against her neck.

…..

" _Oh, yes...right there..." Olivia pants, hands gripping the headboard, knuckles white. Voight's inside of her now – that only took about thirty seconds from the moment their clothes came off – and pushing up into her. Seated on his lap, Olivia leans back, exposing her throat to his mouth._

 _His hands are rough but gentle on her skin, stroking her bare torso, fingers lightly grazing her belly. His mouth runs down her neck and he brings his hands up to cup her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples and gently squeezing them. "Ugh..." she moans as he moves inside of her again._

 _He pulls her back closer on his lap, pounding up into her. "That's it, Benson." He growls as she starts to whimper and shake. "Just...like...that..." she's gasping as he pushes her down on all fours. Gripping her body tightly, Voight pounds into her...once, twice...and she lets out a shriek as her body starts to spasm. He keeps thrusting as she shakes around him. Within a couple minutes, he follows her with a deep throated groan. And the two of them collapse against each other._

 _That's always the way of it with them. Hot and fierce. Both of them can't keep their hands off one another. And it's been that way since the moment they first kissed. He can't get enough of her, in all the ways that matter. Physically, emotionally – she's the piece of his life he didn't know he was missing._

 _God, how he wanted her. All of her._

But he didn't move out of her. He just lay there, half on top of her, head against her bare chest. Olivia, exhausted, simply wraps her legs around him and runs her fingers down his bare back.

"I guess you really did miss me." She smiled lazily, looking up at him.

The affection in his eyes almost undoes her and she's never wanted someone as much as she's wanted him. Despite feeling like jello, she pulled herself up quickly and kisses him hard on the mouth.

 _I love you, Hank Voight._

He looked down at her and he's never seen her look this beautiful, hair rumpled and loose around her shoulders, a soft grin on her face and affection in her eyes. "You have no idea." He said quietly, running his hand along her face. Suddenly, he moves off of her, reaching for something in his bedside table drawer.

Screw his squad's comments – oh, yes, he knew _all_ about them, even Al's absurd suggestion of just doing it over pizza. Although, truth be told, that was the least complicated one of them and for a moment – _just_ for a moment – he had actually considered it. Before he told all of them to mind their own goddamned business and get off their lazy asses before he had them all transferred.

Truthfully, he was slightly touched they cared.

But there was no way in hell he'd ever let them know.

"I have something to ask you." He turned to her. And, for once, there wasn't a twinkle in his eye.

"Hank, quit looking like someone just died," Olivia snarked, "just ask the damn question already."

 _When had it gotten so hot in the room? God, he was sweating like a teenager with stage-fright._

"Hank?" She looked him intently in the eyes. She was actually getting a little nervous because she'd never seen the hard Chicago Sergeant at a total loss for words.

 _This is ridiculous._ Voight thought. _Man up, goddammit_.

"We've been through a lot, you and I." He said quietly. "And, truthfully, you've been the best thing in my life in a long, long time." And, for the second time, words failed him.

"Oh, goddammit to hell," he swore in frustration, opening the ring box, revealing a lovely emerald cut, one-carat diamond ring, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

 _Well, that didn't come out right_.

For a moment there was complete and dead silence as Olivia stared at the ring, stared at Hank, and stared at the ring again. _Great job, you asshole_ , Voight cursed at himself, _the swearing really did it_. _Way to fuck it all up_.

"Yes."

 _I knew she wasn't going to say...wait, wha...?_ Voight looked into her eyes, looking for anything to indicate that she was kidding, that he had heard wrong.

She wasn't kidding.

"Yes, Hank Voight," she repeated, "I'll marry you. Despite that questionable proposal." She smirked, sliding the ring on her finger.

"Well, goddammit, Benson," he grumbled, "cut me some slack. I've only done this once before and that was decades ago. I'm a little rusty."

"Excuses, excuses." Olivia chuckled. "Hey, you got my size right." She looked at the ring glittering in the sunlight.

"I can do _some_ things right, y'know."

She smiled. "Questionable proposals aside..."

"You're going to hold this against me forever, aren't you?"

"Absolutely." Olivia grinned.

"But, just in case you need to hear it again, yes, Hank Voight, I'll take your cranky ass for better or worse." And Olivia wrapped her arms around him again, letting her sheet fall down against her waist. Voight's eyes lit up and he brought her to him.

He lowered her down to the bed again. "Did you know that Al wanted me to ask you over pizza?" He grinned, moving his mouth against her neck.

"Over pizza?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, wrapping her legs around him. "Wait a minute." She paused. "Does your whole squad know about this?"

"Yes." He grumbled. "Lindsay told Halstead and Halstead can't keep a damn secret to save his life when he's been drinking. So they all had to lend their input. Too many goddamn cooks in this kitchen."

Olivia laughed. "It's a squad room, Hank. Like a small town, everyone's secrets are out within minutes. How long do you think it took my squad to figure out we were together?"

Voight groaned. "I don't even want to know."

"About two weeks."

"I was right. I didn't want to know." He grumbled. "So much for being subtle."

She smiled. "Can't hide much around detectives."

He shook his head with a rueful laugh. Then got serious again. "So, we're really gonna do this?" And he lowered his body on hers, flexing his hips against hers.

"Yes." She said, kissing him on the mouth, "we are."

"I can ask you again if you want to do it properly." He said.

She laughed. "Not a chance. This makes for a far better story."

Voight grinned and kissed her. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Hank Voight."

Moving against her, Hank laced his fingers in hers. "Well, this calls for a celebration, don't ya think?"

Olivia arched her body up to meet his. "Absolutely."

Wrapping his fingers in her hair, Voight kissed her mouth and promptly began to celebrate.

The proper way.


End file.
